


Blue Screen

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Computers, Cute, M/M, tech help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs computer help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr. Also, I know nothing about how to fix computers and really just made part of that up, don't try it, I have no idea what it'll do.

The first time Dean was in need of help. Honestly needed help.

 

He had called geek squad, hoping they could help solve his problem. His computer had bluescreen and seemed to have frozen there. Dean was great at fixing things, cars, but not anything electric.

 

“Hello, this is Castiel, what can I do for ya?” He asked through the phone. Dean was silent for a second, shocked because that voice was so incredibly attractive, deep and gravelly, something Dean would admit he wanted in a man. “Hello?” He asked again.

 

“Oh, sorry, uhm, my computer screen is blue and it won’t go away.” Dean said dumbly, forgetting what he was originally going to say.

 

Castiel didn’t seem fazed by the question. “Try turning it on and off for me? If that doesn’t clear it up then try pressing control, alt, and seven at the same time, should bring up a menu, just click restore and that will fix it for sure.” He stayed on the line while Dean restarted his computer, the blue screen going away first try.

 

“Glad to have helped you, have a good day.” Castiel hung up, the dial tone starting up and Dean sat there for a moment, oddly sad at the loss of the voice.

 

~~~

 

The next day Dean was just desperate.

 

He had called the line again, smiling slightly when the gravelly voice came back.

 

“My computer fan is making a really loud noise, how do I fix this?” It wasn’t a problem, even Dean knew that, but he wanted to hear Castiel anyway.

 

“Well, that doesn’t necessarily sound like a problem. If it bothers you then leave it alone for a little while so it can cool down.” The voice said, still sounding pleasant even though it was a ridiculous question.

 

“Thanks,” Dean said, hanging up and sitting in place for a few minutes. It was stupid to be so attracted to this man.

 

~~~

 

A few days later his computer blue screened again. Dean restarted his computer but nothing happened, he tried the other option but neither worked. So, Dean called again.

 

“Hello, this is Castiel, how may I help you?” He asked, pausing for Dean to speak.

 

“My computer, it blue screened again.” He said simply.

 

“You called into me before, right?” Castiel asked, not addressing the issue at all.

 

“How did you know?” Dean asked, shocked that he was recognized.

 

“Well you have a nice voice, it’s pleasant to listen to and I don’t forget that easily.” He said, his voice making it sound like there was a smile involved too. “If neither of the options I said for you worked then bring it in and one of the guys here will look at it, there may be a virus.”

 

~~~

 

Dean drove to the store, standing in line for a while before being serviced.

 

“Castiel told me to come in,” Dean said, checking the name tags of each person he could see, wanting a face to match the name.

 

“Alright, let’s see the computer.” The man in front of him said, his name tag reading Zachariah.

 

Dean shook his head. “Castiel told me to see him personally.” The man looked at him with a confused expression on his face, more exasperation Dean noticed after a second.   
  
“Look, he’s busy and I don’t think he told you to see him personally.” He said, trying to reason with Dean.

 

“No, pretty sure he said ‘come see me’ and here I am.” Dean was being stubborn and rude and all to see a man he didn’t even know? It was stupid and he scolded himself internally but at the same time he was pretty ecstatic.

 

The man left for a few minutes, coming back with a guy who seemed about Dean’s age, messy brown hair, and insanely (kissable) pink lips. His name tag read ‘Castiel’ and Dean was pleased. The voice did match the face.

 

“So I asked you to come see me personally?” He asked, holding his hands out for the computer. Dean handed it over willingly, nodding his head.

 

“That’s what you said, I remember.” Dean was horribly at lying, his eyes darting all over the place but Castiel didn’t say anything.

 

“Come back in a few hours, I’ll have this fixed up for you.” He said.

 

~~~

Dean did come back a few hours later and got his computer. Sadly it wasn’t Castiel who handed it over, some other guy who didn’t pay any attention to Dean.

 

He was sad, wanting to talk more to this Castiel guy. He was insanely attractive and it was hard to keep that out of his head.

 

Dean pulled out his computer once he was back at home, opening it and finding a little sticky note on it.

  
_“Call me sometime, outside of work?”_ It said, followed by a phone number. Dean smiled and pulled his phone out, way too eager to wait.


End file.
